


Showing Mistress the Way

by JohnnyMueller



Category: Fate/Grand Order, Fate/stay night & Related Fandoms
Genre: Extremely Dubious Consent, F/F, Femdom, Foursome - F/F/F/F, Gangbang, Groping, Kinbaku, Lactation, Lesbian Sex, Massage, Mommydom, Nipple Play, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Pseudo-Incest, Roleplay, Smut, Strap-Ons, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-08
Updated: 2019-05-08
Packaged: 2020-02-28 15:54:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,611
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18759607
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JohnnyMueller/pseuds/JohnnyMueller
Summary: What do you do when your crush is a dense shitlord? Simple: You get you and your friends to dom her into submission.





	Showing Mistress the Way

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Crispyapples](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Crispyapples/gifts).



_Mmm, now she’s a cutie._ Ever since Miyamoto saw Ritsuka, all she could spend her free time on was how much she wanted to play with her body. She wasn’t as _feminine_ as others that she saw, but there was something enticing about her, something that made Miyamoto want to hold her close and never let her go, not to mention make her body writhe in ecstasy.

Oh, she could dream and dream, but there was one issue: her potential Mistress was a dense as hell ironylord. She could never speak a moment of sincerity without immediately almost dying from laughter afterwards. Any confession of love would be treated like a signifier without its signified: a statement meaning nothing because one could not see the meaning. For weeks, Miyamoto tried to find some way, _any_ way, to make Ritsuka understand what she wanted. Finally, she came up with something that she thought would get the point across clearly. _I’m not exactly an expert on this, but I know enough to get the job done._

With her plan and materials in mind, she walked towards Ritsuka. “Hey, Mistress, are you OK?”

“Oh, besides the immense pressure of having to keep the world intact and trying to get to the top of r/TIFU, not much. Why?”

“Well, I just saw that you’ve been looking very tense these past few weeks, so I was wondering if I could help you.”

Ritsuka thought over it for a moment before shrugging. “I don’t see why not – as long as you don’t do anything dirty to me.”

“L-Like what?” _Damnit, did she figure me out?_

“Like one of those mud bath things or making me watch shitty _Minecraft_ Let’s Plays – they ruin my soul.”

_I know nothing about that last one, but everything seems good now._

The two of them went back to Ritsuka’s room, where Miyamoto had her lay on her stomach and take her shirt and bra off.

“Of the many arts I’ve been trained in, one of the most underestimated is the art of the message. It’s important to know how to loosen up so that your muscles don’t cramp in the middle of a battle.”

“Oh? Is this going to be one of those massages with a happy ending?” Miyamoto wasn’t sure about what Ritsuka was referring to, but from her childish giggling, it seemed like one of her dumbass jokes.

Miyamoto began her massage slowly, going over the major pressure points of Ritsuka’s body. Besides a few sighs and moans, she didn’t seem to have much reaction to it. “How does this make you feel, Mistress?”

“Mmm, pretty good… like getting a real nice gatcha roll…” Ritsuka let out her usual laugh, but something about it bothered Miyamoto. It sounded hollow, uncaring about what was actually being said, only caring that something funny was said. It made Miyamoto push further and deeper in her massage, almost jabbing her fingers into Ritsuka’s skin, though not to the point of any pain. _Gods, what does it take to get this through her head? I wouldn’t just massage anyone’s back… OK, I might, but that’s not the point. Well, Plan A didn’t work._

“My, Mistress, there’s just these knots in your shoulders that I can’t get loosened. There is another method that I haven’t tried, though. Would that be OK?”

Ritsuka was looking at her phone, playing some game. “What? Oh yeah, sure, whatever.”

Miyamoto went over to her bag and pulled out a long section of rope. She had sometimes tied up enemy soldiers that needed to be captured, but this kind of rope craftsmanship was going to be more intimate in nature. She quickly got Ritsuka’s hands behind her and tied together tightly (but not too tightly) so that she couldn’t move her arms nor free them. “How do you feel now, Mistress?” _If she doesn’t get the point now, I’m gonna-_

“Hmm, I’m not really sure. I’m a bit-” Ritsuka looked back at Miyamoto with that same shit-eating grin on her face. “Tied up at the moment.” That hollow laugh echoed throughout the bedroom, reverbing back and forth, only stopping when Miyamoto grabbed Ritsuka’s breasts and squeezed them.

“It seems I must be direct, Mistress. I love you. I’ve loved you as long as I’ve known you. But it seems you’re too foolish to understand through the typical hints of a lover. Now it seems I must be direct with my affections. Do you understand?” No understandable words came out of Ritsuka’s mouth, only moaning and cooing as she felt the pressure from Miyamoto’s hands. The swordmaiden looked down to see that Ritsuka’s pants were already soaked, her throbbing cunny ruining them and likely her panties. “Oh, I see. Mistress is quite a sensitive girl. Don’t worry, I’ll treat you just right.” Miyamoto continued her assault on Ritsuka’s tits, pulling at her nipples until it looked like she was trying to draw milk from them, all the while kissing and biting her neck until she was sure that Ritsuka would wake up with not a single centimeter of her neck free from hickeys. _There, I’ve marked her as mine. No one can ignore it. When someone sees her, they’ll know and she’ll have to face people knowing_ for certain _what happened to her._ Miyamoto gave her one last squeeze as she kissed the back of her head.

“Now then, let’s get those pants off of you. You’re waiting to get some relief, aren’t you?” Miyamoto quickly took off Ritsuka’s pants and panties, watched her fluids drip out of her swollen pussy. “My, my, no wonder you’re acting like this. You were holding everything back. Underneath your dense, stupid person, you knew what you wanted. You wanted me to ravage your body, right?” Ritsuka, after some moments, was able to tilt her head over and nod slightly, her lips moving slowly. “What did you say?” Miyamoto leaned in, her hips pressing against Ritsuka’s ass.

“Y-Yes.”

“Yes what?”

“I-I want you.”

“Well, now that took you long enough, didn’t it?” Miyamoto kissed her Mistress on the cheek and hugged her closely. “Oh, I’ve got quite a bit of fun planned for us.” Miyamoto leaned over her bag to get some lubricant, but decided not to. _Girl’s made enough on her own. She doesn’t need my help._

“Wh- Wha-”

“What are you trying to say, Mistress?”

“What about-” Her body spasmed a little, so she indicated her referent by moving her arms limply, still tied up.

“Hmm… I think I’ll keep you like that a bit longer. You still need to be punished for acting so rudely to a girl who just wanted to love you. You’re such a dense blockhead, Mistress.” Miyamoto flipped Ritsuka over and kissed all over her breasts, loving the girls’ moans of pleasure. “But I still love you. And I’m gonna show you how much.” Miyamoto slowly moved her finger over Ritsuka’s vulva, tickling her clit a little. Ritsuka continued to spasm, but her movements were limited by her hands being bound, making the helpless scenario even more erotic to Miyamoto.

Finally, Miyamoto stuck that finger into Ritsuka’s pussy, letting off another stream of cum and frantic moans from the writhing Mistress. “Ah, only one finger and you’re getting off like a bitch being fucked in some alleyway? I’ll have to make sure I have lots of energy from now on when I play with you, Mistress.” Miyamoto slowly pushed and pulled her finger in and out of Ritsuka, her other hand still playing with her breasts. “You’re so young, but they’re already quite nice. Y’know, I liked to watch pregnant women swell when I was alive, their stomachs get bigger and their breasts firm up with milk. Maybe we should get one of the Servants around here to fill you up with his spunk, let it soak into your womb and watch you fill with life. That would be quite fun, wouldn’t I?” She was really talking to herself at this point; with three fingers in her cunt and her tits being pinched and bit at, Ritsuka wasn’t up much for talking.

Eventually, Miyamoto felt Ritsuka’s cunt start to spasm and throb violently around her fingers. _She’s at the breaking point, so let’s tip her over._ She quickly moved her hand down to pinch Ritsuka’s clit while she jammed her fingers in as far as she could. Ritsuka started to thrash around on the bed to the point where Miyamoto had to hold her down so that she wouldn’t hurt herself. Ritsuka still felt everything, though; her fingers and hands twitching against her bonds, her eyes rolling into the back of her head while her tongue flopped out. All the while, her cunt tried its best to crush Miyamoto’s fingers, seeking pleasure from the appendages in it. _You’re quite hungry, Mistress, you must have been starving. Don’t worry, I feed you a lot._

After several minutes, Ritsuka finally came down from her high and panted on the bed ( _like the bitch I’ve made her_ ). “Now, have you learned your lesson, Mistress?” Ritsuka nodded her head, although Miyamoto wasn’t sure if that was residual twitching. She untied Ritsuka’s hands, picked her up, and sat her in her lap, cradling her head next to her bosom. “Don’t worry; I’ll be right here just to make sure that you can show me all the love that you have.” Miyamoto smiled as Ritsuka closed her eyes and drifted off to sleep. _And if you slip up…_ Miyamoto reached down to tickle Ritsuka’s still-puffy pussy, getting a shudder out of the sleeping girl. _I still have a few tricks to deal with that._

**Author's Note:**

> If you want me to write a fic for you, you can put in a request [right here](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/JohnnyMuellersPromptCollection).


End file.
